Wordless Melody
by Kitty Meow
Summary: A brief moment shared in a wordless melody may bring about realizations neither suspected...oneshot


**Wordless Melody**

By: Kitty Meow

Furtively, Naruto cast a glance around the music room. Filled with errant music sheets and neglected instruments, the room seemed empty. Smiling to himself, he cheered silently and sat himself at the ebony-ivory instrument centered in the room. Only after a second check the room was vacant did he reach for the stack of music placed precariously atop the grand piano. Naruto quickly yet carefully placed the sheets on the small black ledge of the instrument, humming softly to himself the opening measure. He ached to begin the piece immediately, eyes already fixated on the first page. However experience and habit forced his eyes from the piece. Thus, he cracked his knuckles and reluctantly began a short series of scales to loosen up his fingers. Eventually, the temptation became too great, and his eyes were once again drawn to the first page. A genuine smile flashed briefly across the boy's whiskered face as the familiar feeling of polished wood slid smoothly beneath his hands.

His fingers fluttered slowly across the keys as the opening refrain began. Shyly, a demure melody sang above a near-silent bass. Sorrowful notes wove waveringly through in an intricate harmony, a tremulous wave of soft despair resounding hauntingly through the desolate music room.

That sound...Sasuke thought as he gently nudged the door open. Like a moth drawn to candlelight, Sasuke's own hands itched to reach the near tangible music. Almost unconsciously, he drew out his flute, assembling the instrument with a practiced ease. Soon, he too added his own heartbreaking notes to the siren's call.

Naruto only dimly registered the quiet soprano accompaniment: a graceful ascension of notes rising elegantly to the surface. The notes continued to flow liquid beneath his fingers, a woven tapestry of personal sorrow: days of fox-like smiles made to fool, nights of lying restlessly in bed to dispel an all-to-real demon. Never before had he felt so strongly for a simple arrangement of notes. Never before was there a kindred emotion wavering so achingly close to his own.

The melody began to climb higher, a great crescendo, as the notes grew louder and all-consuming. Desolation, frustration, anger, and desperation began to build as the composition neared its zenith, just a hairbreadth from completion, then........nothing. The piece dropped off into an eerie silence wavering on the last unspoken note, and leaving the listener left wanting, as loneliness is oft to do. However, the flutist continued with a single note, a soft yet comforting sound that filled the once incomplete chasm.

Naruto breathed deeply as the poignant final note rang through his mind. It was only then that he spared a glance to the boy beside him. Sasuke, his mind registered belatedly, yet he could not summon the familiar animosity. Their glances connected and they both _knew_...._knew_ without speaking the mutual emotions and vague sense of companionship. Though both understood such awareness may never reoccur, the ice had already begun to crack, and the impenetrable wall chipped just enough to allow one germinating seed of thought to be planted. Perhaps, both thought to themselves, just perhaps we aren't quite alone anymore.

-Owari-

**Author's Note:**

Errrrr....honestly one of the strangest fics I have ever written --;; It is obviously AU, of which I am assuming that Naruto plays piano and Sasuke plays flute in a band for high school (or something similar). This was actually inspired by the first chappie of "And the Beat Goes On" story ID is 1591022) by Queen Angelblood, you can think of it as a canon of some sort :) The "melody" in this story was actually supposed to be symbolic of Sasuke and Naruto's relationship, btw. For those who noticed, Pocky for all of you XD Anyhoo, please review, I would really appreciate it, though I love you all already for reading this :hugz n kisses:

**THRICE EDITED!!! ** Yup!! Three times :P


End file.
